The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Acer palmatum var. dissectum, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Garnet Tower’. ‘Garnet Tower’ is a deciduous tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
‘Garnet Tower’ was selected as unique primarily for its upright growth habit combined with its red foliage. The new Acer was selected in the summer of 1999 in Kurume City, Kyushu, Japan as a naturally occurring branch sport of Acer palmatum var. dissectum ‘Garnet’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting onto Acer palmatum rootstock in March 2000 in Kurume City, Kyushu, Japan. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.